Ungainly Perfection
by Treskttn
Summary: Garfield Logan has always tried his best to impress his close friend and long-time crush Rachel Roth. What happens when she goes too far and gets fed up? RaexBB AU I suck at summaries please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey guys new story right here... Idk what else to say... that's all.. REVIEW!!!**

**disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans they belong to DC Comics**

**

* * *

**

Garfield sits in the kitchen of his small house. His dirty blonde hair in a perfect mess on his head, his pale skin making his vibrant green eyes the most noticeable. The house rented by him, and his best friends, Richard and Victor. They were all pretty popular around town, with Richard being the son of the richest man around, and of course Vic being known as a legendary football player at their old high school. They had gotten out of high school about a year ago, but Gar stayed in touch with all of his old friends. Especially Rachel Roth. Not only his bestest friend ever, but the girl he has had a crush on since the 9th grade. He loved the way her dark brown hair always fell in her face, and the way her hood covered her blush when he complemented her or brushed up against her. The one thing he couldn't stand was how he couldn't do one thing right when he was around her. He may have been one of the smoothest people around, but around her he was just ungainly.

"Seeing Rachel today?" Vic asked chewing on his bacon. Gar begins to get nauseated at the sight of any kind of meat, but bacon had to be one of the worst.

"Yea, we're taking a walk in the park, what are you up to today?"

"Park, we're playing some football. You can join, impress that girlfriend of yours," he winks.

"Not my girlfriend yet. And she's not one for sports."

"All girls like sporty guys," Vic replies wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Richard intervened, "All girls like _rich _guys." He points his spoon toward Gar then continues to eat his cereal. Gar sipped his coffee.

"Touché."

"Dudes, I got this, all I have to do is not screw anything up. I will be fun, charming, and you know that I'm _always _devilishly handsome," Gar dumped the rest of his coffee into the sink. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and head out the door.

"Whatever , dude, it's your call!" Vic yelled after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel waits patiently in the park at the bench they always meet at. She just sits and enjoys the nature and the birds and people.

"Rae!" Gar called waving one arm in the air, while running to get by her side. She stands slowly and links arms with him as they begin to walk.

"Hey, how was that volunteer work you did yesterday?" he asks.

"Boring. I think- _and be ready, Gar cuz' I don't say this often_- but I think we need some fun," She says smiling.

"You know what we should do?" he asks an idea forming in his head. He looks down at the brunette, her tight jeans flaring slightly at the bottom, her purple DC sneakers looking brand new, and her purple sweat shirt loosely fitting her.

"What?" she says bemused.

"That walk they did in the Wizard of 'Oz! You know when they linked arms and crossed legs?!"

She thought about it then remembered his clumsy features and her bad coordination.

"Let's not..."

"Come on, Rae! It'll be fun!"

Without her approval he started the cross-walk and when he put his foot in front of her's, she didn't see it. Without warning, she tripped over his foot and landed on the ground with a skid and an "oomph"

She looked up to the blonde expecting to see him laughing, thinking he did it on purpose only to see his expression of pure horror. She glared at him, getting up on her knees and elbows. His face a bright red almost matching hers. She got up ignoring the laughs she earned from other people. She dusted off her jeans and pulled up her hood.

"I'm sorry!" he said as she walked quickly in front of him, her hands in her sweatshirt's pockets.

"Don't worry, just forget it."

"Why won't you walk next to me?" he asks unsure of how to smooth this over.

"Because that worked so well the first time..." she answered dripping in sarcasm.

"Rae, it was an accident, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" he pleaded.

"You've done enough," she answered coldly, heading toward her car.

"Well, are we still gonna hang out today?" He asked seeing a glimmer of hope.

"I'll call you tomorrow," She said ducking into her car.

He sighed as she sped away. _Of course_ he managed to somehow frig that up. Especially when she finally wants to have fun. Gar ran toward the open field spotting Vic chugging water down quickly.

"Hey, it's Lover boy! How's your chick?"

"Not good, she's P Oed."

"Yea, I saw that," He laughed remembering Rachel's fall. "Why'd ya' trip her, dude?"

"I don't know, she said she wanted fun, so..."

Vic laughed, "Yea, that was _real_ fun, I bet she'll wanna do that again..."

"Hahaha, It doesn't matter because I will not mess up next time," Gar said confidently. "We're going to the beach and I decided that if Richard and his girlfriend Kori were there, and you of course, then maybe I can be myself and not so-" Gar stumbled for the word.

"Stupid? Dumb? Moronic? Idiotic?" Vic suggested.

Gar just glared.

* * *

Rachel sat in her car seeming to accelerate faster every time she got angrier. _I can't believe I tripped. I'm so clumsy! I made a fool of myself, how am I supposed to see him at the beach tomorrow, I just need to relax, I cannot mess up again._


	3. Chapter 3

Gar watched Rachel intently as she laid on the towel in her purple and black tiger striped bikini. He watched as she tousled her hair softly taking in the sun.

"Gar, are you coming?" Kori asked, "We are going to be playing 'the chicken'!"

"Uh, yea, Kori, I'll be over in a second." Then he glanced back at Rachel. She lied there reading her book. "Rae, you coming?"

"I think I've had enough 'fun' for one week..." she monotoned.

"_Rachel,"_ I whine. "Come on, have some fun!" I duck down and throw her over my shoulder and continue to walk toward the shore.

"Gar," she thrashes, kicking her legs, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Rachel! You are playing, you don't have a choice."

She drops her book and relaxes. When we finally get in the shore, I grab her hand and we head out to meet Richard and Kori.

* * *

**(RAE POV)**

UGH! This is why we manage to have no fun! I'll be all "No" and he'll be all "Yes" then something bad and or embarrassing happens to me. Yes, me. Not him. Me. Every time. All the time. He swings me up on his shoulders and holds my waist. Then he grasps me tighter and starts nearing Richard. Kori extends her arms out to try to push me off. I put my hands up, ready to look like an effort without giving one. She pushes me and I let myself fall off of Gar's shoulder. But I feel I slight tug at my waist...

* * *

**(GAR POV)**

Rachel falls off of my shoulders instantly. In my attempt to keep her up, I keep a firm grasp on her waist. The minute her sleek figure begins to plummet, I hold on to her bikini bottom. When I realize they slowly begin to slip off I let go as quickly as possible. Keeping my eyes off of her, I glance at Richard and Kori as they try to hold back their laughter. I look down to see Rachel's butt clear as day...

* * *

(**Rae POV)**

I stand up to notice Richard laughing at me.

"Nice ass, Rachel!" he exclaims.

I reach back to realize Gar had pulled my bottoms down. I quickly pull them up, and I can feel crimson rising on my cheeks, no pun intended. I rapidly regain my posture, "Thanks, _Dick_."

I begin to evacuate the water. "Rachel! Wait up!" I move even faster until finally the water is around my ankles and I can begin to run. I sprint gracefully, picking up my book on the way.

"Rae?! You're not leaving are you?"

"No, I guess not. But I'm not 'playing' either. I'm reading, and I suggest you and I give up on '_fun'_."

"Rae, I'm a lot of fun, gimme' a chance!" He pleads.

I roll my eyes, "You've had your chance everyday, it has nothing to do with you, I just don't do fun."

"Uhm, Richard has suggested that we do the 'searching of the shell variety'," Kori interrupts.

"Go, get shells, Gar," I command. He sighs and slouches, then turns to follow Kori.

* * *

Not even 20 minutes later, Gar comes back with a handful of shells. I stand up and walk to the cooler. I open it and bend over it to get everyone a drink.

* * *

**(Gar POV)**

**I** walk toward Rachel ready to show her the shells I had found. I see her bent over getting us drinks. When she grabs some sparkling lemonade and pours it into each cup evenly. I watch her sleek figure, coated by a light mask of sand. She picks up the cups and begins to walk toward us. In attempt to impress her, I pick some ice out of the cooler, setting the shells down on the side. I close one eye and begin to aim for the cup in the middle. Then I throw the ice cubes, watching as they show potential toward the cup but remember how she is walking forward and see as they plummet straight into her bikini top. She rapidly looks down into her top and sets the drinks down in one swift movement.

* * *

**(Rae POV)**

I watch Gar with a curious eye as he reaches into the cooler then closes one eye and stares at the drinks in my hand. Then he extends his arm in a quick, easy movement. I watch as once again his face contorts from confident to abashed. Then I see it. The ice coming toward me and landing right into my top. I set the drinks down and begin to search for the cold ice quickly melting against my warm body. Then, not only do I see my cleavage but two hands carefully reaching toward it. I look up to see Garfield, and then I feel his hands plunge into my top right between my boobs. I watch in appall as he pulls his hand out of my top holding an ice cube in his hand. His face reddens with embarrassment and he holds his hand out in front of me.

"Hehe," he scratches the back of his neck with his free hand, "I uh, I got the ice."

I stare at him with uncertainty of how to react. "If you ever, ever, do that again I will break both of your hands and lock you into that cooler, throw you into the ocean, and laugh as you drown and are torn up by man-eating sharks, do you understand?" I say through gritted teeth.

He gulps, "Yes, ma'am!" I then turn toward my towel and my bag and begin to roll up my towel.

"Rae, it was an accident! Please don't be angry! Give me another chance!!!" he pleads.

I bit my lip and continue to shove everything into my bag. I throw on my cover-up and sling the bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kori. Bye, Dick," I say coolly as I pace away.

"Friend, Rachel, you are still attending the movie with us tomorrow?" Kori asks.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

**(GAR POV)**

I sigh as I open the door to my house, and push through the doorway.

"... and she was so pissed! You should have seen her face! He screwed up twice, I can't wait to see what he does tomorrow night when she comes over to watch the movie!" Richard finishes red-faced and in between chuckles with Vic.

"I'm not gonna, I'm almost positive that I cannot screw up a movie," I state heading toward my room ignoring the retort.

* * *

**A**/N **hey guys remember to review i hope to get the next chapter up soon so check that out, if you have any ideas on what you want to happen please dont be afraid to tell me i love ideas =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N wrote this chapter with DarkRapture, sorry it took so long to get out he made me rethink the whole rest of the story... he's my inspiration!! anywho read on !**

**

* * *

**

**(Rae POV)**

After everything that has happened with me and Gar this week, I think maybe I should just 'chill' tonight. I always embarrass myself in front of him. Tonight has to be the one night I don't mess up. Now that I think about it, he messes up and ends up embarrassing me. But, maybe this will be a perfect night. It's just Wicked Scary 4 at his house, he can't mess anything up, right?

I look at myself in the mirror. A dark line of eyeliner, a black cami, and some light wash jean short shorts. I spin my keys around my finger and head outside to my car.

I pull up to a blue house and climb out of my car. I see Gar peak out of the window quickly. I stride over to the door and ring the doorbell. After five minutes no answer. I knock on the door. No answer. I pull out my cell phone and dial the house number.

"Hello?" I hear Gar answer.

"What are you doing? Open the door."

"Uhm, hehe, I'm not home yet..."

"This is your house phone," I retort starting to get annoyed.

"Uhhh, we are not the droids you are looking for..."

"Gar, what chou doin, kidd?!" Vic shouts in the background, "Open the damn door for your girlfriend!"

* * *

**(Gar pov)**

I look out the window to see Rachel approaching and she looks gorgeous.

"Vic, I can't do this..." I complain starting to feel uneasy.

"What do you mean you can't do this, do what?"

"More like do _who_," Richard corrected from the living room.

"Rachel, I always screw things up. After yesterday, I just don't know what to say to her." Then the doorbell rang. "Damn that's her..."

"No, it's God," Vic said sarcastically, "Just don't do anything stupid, and don't shove your hand down her shirt this time."

She knocks on the door.

"I can't do this, maybe we can pretend we're not home?"

"Answer the door," He replied looking for popcorn. Then the phone began ringing. It's probably Kori.

* * *

**(RAE POV)**

He finally opens the door and looks me up and down, all of the color draining from his face. when he decides not to say anything I push past him and run into Vic in an accidental embrace.

"Well, then. No wonder why you're friends with Gar, you were trying to get to me," he jokes throwing his arms around me, "Oh, Rachel," he says mock passion.

"Oh, Victor," I copy his tone of voice.

"Oh joyous, our friends have fallen in love," Kori says beaming. I laugh and pull away from Vic. I turn to see Gar still holding the door open in the same position he was in before.

"We're over here."

He takes a deep breath and closes the door and walks past me to get the popcorn.

"Come on, ya'll let's watch this movie," Vic exclaims as Richard shoves the disk into DVD player.

I take a seat next to Gar and smile at him. He just stares at the blank TV and doesn't acknowledge my presence.

* * *

The girl on the TV runs quickly through the never-ending ever-winding trees. Then she stops and pants noticing she isn't being followed anymore. Just as she's about to lean against a tall tree a drop of red liquid drips onto her face. She reaches up to see where the mysterious blood came from and notices a man hanging down from the tree, dead. Then a load roar echoes through the forest.

I reach up for my hood realizing I didn't bring a sweatshirt I cover my ears with my hands and lean into Gar's arm to cover my eyes. I feel him tense and pull away from me. I look up to see him with a blank expression and once again ignoring my presence.

"Something wrong?" I whisper. He glances my way quickly but then shakes his head and turns to watch the movie not seeming to recognize what's going on or take the movie into consideration. He mostly looks straight through it. I turn to see Kori nuzzled into Richard's shirt. Vic grabs my arm and begins to catch a tight grip when the wolf-guy runs out from behind a bush. I stroke his head trying to get him to loosen his grip.

* * *

When the movie ends Vic starts to tear up.

"Vic, are you, okay?" I ask.

He takes one finger to wipe away his tears, "It was... soo.. beautiful! Grossness, shock, horror!!" He bursts into sobs, "That was amazing!"

I look over to see Gar with the same expression as before. "Did you like it, Gar?"

"Did _you _like it?" he asks me.

"It was okay..."

"Yea, it was _okay_," he replies not looking at me. I share a look with Richard. He just shrugs.

"Riiight... anyways, you guys wanna-" Vic starts but Gar interrupts.

"That was fun, thanks, but I have to go now, bye," Gar says flying to his room.

Everyone stares at me, "Do I do something?" I ask slightly hurt.

They look at me questioningly. I get up and head to his room. I knock once. No answer.

"Gar, please let me in."

"Rachel, don't ruin it, tonight was perfect. I didn't mess up, let's keep it this way."

"Gar, if that's what this is about... open up. There's no way you can mess this up, I just wanna talk to you."

* * *

**(GAR POV)**

"Gar, if that's what this is about... open up. There's no way you can mess this up, I just wanna talk to you."

Why does she have to make everything hard? Really? She got her perfect night, I want to keep it that way.

I get up and open the door. "Ow! Shit!" She shouts. Then I remembered the day I had to fix the door, and did it wrong resulting in the fact it opens out. Of course it managed to hit her in the face.

"Rae, I'm sorry!" I say coming out of the room, only to see her with her head tilting back and her nose bleeding. She turns and walks into the bathroom quickly grabbing some tissue.

"If you have some tampons in your purse, I hear those absorb... blood. You know... from your nose..." I scratch my neck. "Hehe..."

* * *

**(RAE POV)**

I just push past him and continue my route out the door trying to leave.

"See this is what I meant!" he shouts after me. I turn around to look him in the eye.

"What?"

"Everything was perfect, you weren't damaged in any way! Then, you decided that wasn't good enough! So you come to my room and mess everything up! It's not my fault we have a bad time! It's you! You always leave! You can't just laugh it off? You leave! I'm not good enough, ever!"

I gape at him. He nails me in the nose with a fricken door and decides it's my fault?!

"Good bye, Garfield," I pace quickly out the door.

* * *

I lie in my bed staring at the ceiling.

Maybe Gar was right. It was my fault for bothering him last night. If I would've played along at the beach I wouldn't have fallen into the water. If I would've joined him at the park I wouldn't have tripped. And even then I shouldn't have left. Though, he could have listened to me when I said I didn't want to play. No, no. It's as much my fault as it is his. I'll fix this all tomorrow.

I grab my cell phone off of the table. I text him.

_Meet me at the park at the usual spot around... 1_:00pm-ish.

* * *

I wait at the park in cutoffs and a comfy sweatshirt, not fully sure weather or not he is coming. I only left because I was embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? I especially don't want him seeing me when I'm embarrassed. I could have went about it a different way. All I have to do is not walk away. Easy, right?

Then I see him walking toward me, not wearing his usual goofy grin. Actually it seems more like he's copying my expression...

* * *

**(GAR POV)**

I'm still angry over yesterday. Nothing is ever good enough for her. Vic and Richard said that I must apologize, but it's just as much her fault as it is mine, and today I'm gonna give her a taste of her own medicine.

Instead of smiling and running toward her, I walk slowly and keep a straight face. I wait for her to start running to me, and it doesn't take that long. She looks at me and smiles.

* * *

**(RAE POV)**

"Gar, hey! I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No," he cuts me off.

Feeling a bit discouraged, I try again, "But, Maybe I thought you'd want to go to the amusement park?"

"We don't do 'fun' together, remember?" with no emotion in his voice, still not looking at me, and walks away.

I watch as he walks and I get that lump in my throat, "Gar!" I call out only to hear my voice crack and realize he didn't even hear me. I take some slow, easy breaths trying to keep from crying, still unsure of what just happened.

"If _this_ is your idea of 'perfect' I want no part!" I shout to him. He stops but doesn't turn around.

"What?"

"I'm 'unharmed', right? What more should I ask for?" my voice starts to die out.

"You asked for enough, don't be pissed now that you got what you wanted. Be careful what you wish for, Rachel." The lump in my throat builds with every step he takes. What a real slap in the face was when he didn't call me Rae. But, I guess that's just another thing I wished for.


	5. Chapter 5

**(GAR POV)**

I walk into the house and pull off my sweatshirt tossing it to the side.

"Hey, dude. Did you apologize?" Vic questions.

"No, but neither did she. I don't have to."

"Uhm, yeah you do. She's a girl, they _never_ apologize! And when they do, it means they did somethin' really bad. Even then they don't apologize!"

"Yeah, Man. You have to. She was steamin'. What did she say?" Dick joins.

"Hehe, well..." I scratch the back of my neck. "She wanted to go to the amusement park..."

"So are you going?"

"Well..."

"Dear God. What did you say?" Vic asks.

"I gave her what she wanted..."

"Which is?"

"I told her that we don't do 'fun' together."

They contemplated, then Vic spoke up, "What in Hell does that mean?"

"No."

"So you didn't apologize or make it better in any way?" Dick asks.

"No. Not really."

"Man, get out of my house! We goin' to the beach with those girls! Rachel is gonna be Pissed off! Which means Kori will be pissed off! Which means I'm not gettin' any. Which means Kori will be extremely pissed at all of us 'cuz you're there! You aren't coming, and you sure aren't staying here!" Dick ranted.

Then Vic came over to me and grabbed me by the back of my collar. Then he proceeded to throw me out of the house.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY THAT EMO-STUCK-UP-BITCH!" I shout shaking my fists in the air.

That's when I realized, I'm outside. My sweatshirt, keys, wallet, and cell phone, are inside. Rachel hates me. Kori is taking her side. Vic and Dick just kicked me out. I guess I'm taking a walk. A long walk. All day. _Greeaaaat._

_

* * *

_

**(RAE POV)**

I lay on my beach towel watching Kori and Richard fall all over each other. Hugging, smiling, laughing, holding hands, and of course kissing. I sigh and set down my book.

"Something up, Rae?" Vic asks.

I shake my head, but decide to tell him anyway, "It's me and Gar. I think I finally messed up. He hates me."

"No, that's not true," he answers with a slight look of guilt crossing his eyes, "He could never _not_ like you. He's always liked you, he's just-"

"Fed up? Pissed off? Done with me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"He gave up on me. Look, he didn't even come. Do you think I was mean to him?"

"No, but you were a lil' hot and cold."

"Where is he?" I ask beginning to pack my stuff.

"No!" he shouts. I raise one eyebrow. "You can't see him b-because he, uh, last time you went to see him, he almost broke your nose. Let's not try that again. Just wait 'till tomorrow!" he finishes, beginning to get a little nervous.

"No," I say standing up, "I think now is a good time. Actually, it's better a time than any... So where is he?"

"Uhm, he's out..." "Out?" I ask. Where could he possibly be. I thought we were his only friends. Then it hits me and anger starts to swell inside of me, "Oh my God. He's on a date!"

"No, no."

"Yes! He got pissed at me because he found someone new! I'm out of here!"

"What?! Where are you going?!"

"Back to wait for him where I can kick his ass personally for not telling me this is what it's all been about!"

"What?! No! Don't do that! Dick, Dick!!!!" He called running to his friend. I took this time to escape. Quickly I packed my stuff and sprinted to my car.

* * *

I got out and walked casually to the door, just in case I took the wrong keys I don't want the neighbors thinking I'm breaking and entering. The key fits and I enter the house just in time to hear the phone ring. I walk over habitually and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi! Mrs. Logan?"

I roll my eyes, it's probably a telemarketer, "What?" I ask dully.

"Not to alarm you but, we have a Garfield Logan here."

"Where?" I question, beginning to feel concerned.

"Oh, right, sorry. This is the Jump City Emergency Room."

I hang up the phone. My heart feels like its beating right out of my chest. And the lump that was hiding came up in my throat once more just like yesterday. I run out the door and get in my car.

* * *

**A/n lmao cliff hanger!! iv always wanted to do one of those... anyway... sooo i wrote this with DarkRapture and he seems to be the only one reviewing.. i did get some favorites tho... i no i didnt finish but review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N writtn with DarkRapture of course =)**

* * *

**(REG POV)**

He walks into the city. Normally it's crowded and busy but since it's a nice day out everyone fled to the beach. He gets that eerie feeling, knowing that something is up. Gar is walking down the street, silently fuming at his luck. HE gets yelled at for listening to Rachel, HE gets dismissed from the group, HE gets thrown out on the street, and HE can't even get his stuff! AND he's locked out of his car! This day cannot possibly get any worse...

Gar spoke too soon, because as he said that he saw a large group of guys walking down the street towards him. He recognized the leader immediately, it was his old tormentor Andy Rodgers, Adonis to his friends. There was also William Berkman "Wykkyd", Gary Tennerman "Gizmo", Billy Nichols "Numerous", Clyde Henderson "Private", Mark Saunders "Mammoth", and Simon Alderman "See-More". Gary and Andy more towards the front of the group. Gary just a short guy with blond hair and a buzz cut. Adonis has a sneer look, with thick eyebrows and a faded tan. Muscular features but not overly-so and a confident posture. William sporting a green rugby shirt and bangs falling into his eyes giving him a mysterious appearance. Billy with a wooden toothpick between his teeth and low jeans showing off his orange plaid boxers. Mark's arms and head covered in a mask of hair. And of course Simon, with his big eyes and skinny body, his dark skin only emphasizing his green eyes. After what they put him through, how could he not hate them? After Rachel had turned Andy down once, he had her tortured. An outcast. He had been attacked multiple times in the hallways. She had been forced to do his homework. The only times when he was actually safe from them was with Richard and Vic. Though, who would mess with the captain of the football team? Or the richest guy in town who could afford multiple lawyers.

"Hey, look! It's that fag Logan!" See-more shouted, his excellent eye sight letting him spot Gar from two blocks away. "I remember him, he got me slammed in detention because I was trying to hit on that hot Rachel chick he was always talking to!" Adonis said loudly before making a beeline straight for Gar.

"Well, well, well. Garfield Logan. Where's your football team now?" Andy asked, his menacing smile glaring down at Gar.

Gar was about to answer 'not here' but decided to go with, "Around the corner."

"Then I guess we should finish this quickly," he said closing in with a fire of revenge in his eyes.

"Not here to fight. Leave it at highs school."

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"Andy, it was a long time ago. Rachel and I got over it, why don't you?" Big mistake.

The smirk was wiped clear off Andy's face, "Rachel and you? So you're still with her? Who said it was about that fat, ugly, creep anyway?"

With that said Gar began to get angry, "Fat ugly creep? She wasn't that fat, ugly, or creepy when you wanted to go out with her so bad. Or is she only fat ugly and creepy because she didn't want you? She wanted me."

Mammoth charges Gar after getting the word from Adonis. Gar side-steps him and aims a high kick at Gizmo's head, which isn't all that high. Gizmo goes down, and Private throws a few hooks in Gars direction. Three miss but the last one connects with Gar's jaw, making him stagger back. Gar shakes his head quickly and grabs Private's arm as he swings again and spins around him, effectively locking his arm in place. Before Gar can do anything else, something hard collides with the back of his skull, courtesy of See-more. Gar falls to the ground, where Wykkd and Gizmo start kicking him. Mammoth and Adonis join in, kicking Gar in every spot they can reach. After a brutal kick to the stomach from Mammoth, Adonis connects with a foot to Gar's face, breaking his nose. Private, having just gotten out of baseball practice, had his uniform and bat with him. He hands it to Adonis, who starts beating Gar mercilessly. Gar feels bones shattering and skin being broken, and before long he can't take it anymore. Gar passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N once agen written with darkrapture**

* * *

**(RAE POV)**

I rush into the emergency room and cross over the waiting room straight to the front desk. The red curls and wrinkles giving her an innocent, sweet impression.

"I'm looking for Garfield Logan," I inform her.

"Are you family?" she asks with a cautious smile.

"No, but-"

"Sorry," she cuts me off, "Mr. Logan is not allowing friends to visit at this time."

"I'm his... Godmother?"

She glares at me with disbelieving eyes, "Godmother, huh? And what would be your name?"

"Rachel Anna Roth," I say not able to remember his Godmother's last name.

"Rachel Roth?"

"No, well, uh, if you tell him his godmother Anna was here..."

She picked up the phone and dialed a number and watched me through incredulous eyes. "Hi, please inform Mr. Logan of his Godmother Anna... Ok... mhmm... She'll be right over. You're free to go, Honey. I just need to see some sort of identification?"

What the hell? Is this an emergency room or a fricken' airport? If this was a real emergency I'd be dead by now.

"Sure," I say with a sincere smile, handing her my drivers license. She looks it over twice then hands it back with a nod.

"Room 204, on the second floor."

When I finally make it up the stairs (not able to find the elevator), I rush to Gar's room. I walk in slowly and gasp as tears swell in my eyes. There, in the dull, white hospital bed sits Garfield, blending in almost perfectly with his surroundings, covered in white gauze as are the walls, bed, and curtains. His head wrapped tightly, his arm elevated, his leg in a cast, his face almost completely wrapped only showing his eyes and mouth. Wearing no shirt, his torso was tightly wrapped showing little peeks of bruised skin. A nurse walks in, wearing a blue shirt, white hat, and glasses. Her hair in a messy bun and her arms lazily holding a clip board.

"Poor boy, I couldn't imagine anyone doing this to him, tsk tsk tsk..." She said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, a tear freely running down my face.

"Let's see," she flipped through the pages on the clip board, "A broken nose, his left arm is broken at the elbow, he has a severe concussion, nearly shattered jaw-bone, several broken fingers, a fractured wrist, and one of his shins is broken in four places."

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask my voice shaking.

"Yea, sure. But I wouldn't suggest he hangs around _those _boys again."

Gar groans deeply and begin to stretch only triggering another moan and a short sob. I rush to his side. "You okay?" I ask. "I'm sooo sorry!" I grab his hand only to hear him utter another sound of pain.

"Rae?" he asks opening his eyes.

"Yes, What happened? Where were you?"

"Nothing, everything, nowhere, everywhere..."

"This isn't funny. I want to know what happened."

"Like you care," he huffed.

"Exactly, because I do care. Why would you think I didn't?"

"You wouldn't give me a chance. If I wasn't good enough for you then, what makes me good enough now?"

"You were always good enough. Garfield, I'm sorry I walked away, why can't you forgive and forget?"

"You never did."

"Yes, I did," I raise my voice slightly starting to get angry.

"Well, _you_ got me kicked out of my house. _You_ got my friends to turn on me. _You_ got me to run into Andy!"

"Adonis?!" I ask incredulous. "What does he have to do with anything?!" I stand up. "How is this my fault?!"

"You wore a bikini to come see me in the ER?"

I look down. I guess I forgot to change. "Yes, I did. But that's not the point! How is this my fault?!" I repeat.

"Because of _you_ I was kicked out! That's when I ran into Andy! And guess what? If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have hated me!"

"You must have hit your head pretty damn hard to think that _this_ is _my_ fault!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT!"

"UHG! I can't believe I cried over you! This is not my fault. But _this_ time, when I leave, it's _your_ fault!" I say turning to leave.

"I didn't want you here any way! I had no friends allowed especially for you!"

"Good! Then you won't mind watching me leave!" Then I steam out, stomping down a hall filled with doctors and nurses giving curious looks as I mutter to myself.

* * *

**Sorry its sooo short please review!!! btw new chapter shud be up tomorrow-ish ima let u vote on what is in the next chapter (watch no one vote) vote in ur review so in the nexxt chapter, what would u like to seee.... A) Rachel confronting andy and/or kicking his ass b) Gar apologizing (in a fun way ;) ) or c) they find out tht gar jus pulled a prank on them and isnt actually hurt... (-** least likely to happen)** or d) the boys talkin e)the girls** talkin f**) other... u must put ur own other...**


	8. Chapter 8

**(REG POV)**

From the ER Rachel heads back to Garfield's house. She sits on the couch and puts her head in her hands.

"Why is my life so frigged up?" She sighed to herself thinking of how this had all started. With a simple trip and a dramatic get away.

The front door opened to reveal a pissed off Vic and a not so happy Richard behind him.

"Rachel, where are my keys?" he said with a tinge of anger.

She pulled them out of her purse and held them out to him. "Girl, what the hell would make you take my-"

She held up her hand and sniffled, with her other hand she wiped away a tear.

"There are much more important things to worry about right now," She stated.

"What could be more important than my baby?" He asked referring to his car.

_The fact that Gar is in the ER. The fact that he's totally pissed at me. The fact that I turned a happy-go lucky guy into a paranoid, jerk face, asshole. The fact that I haven't stopped crying this whole week. _She thought to herself then took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"He met Adonis in the city. He got the shit beat out of him, he's in the ER. A broken nose, broken shin, broken ribs, a concussion, and much more." They turned to get there as fast as they could, but Rachel warned them not to waste their time. "No friends allowed."

"Why not? Has the kid gone completely psycho?"

"From what he tells me, I wouldn't want us visiting either."

"Whatever he said is a lie!" Richard declared," We did _not _kick him out because he wouldn't apologize to you!"

She raises one eyebrow, "You kicked him out because he wouldn't apologize?"

"We're sorry! We didn't know he'd go out and do something stupid!" Vic cried.

"He's Garfield. Of course we knew," Richard said. She glared. "I mean, we're sorry! We didn't know he'd go out and do something stupid!"

"Why would you get involved anyway?" She shouts. "This has nothing to do with you! If you hadn't have thrown him out, he wouldn't have seen Andy!"

"If you hadn't of been a bitch we wouldn't have had to throw him out!" Dick fought.

"Quiet!" They all snapped their heads around to gape at the small broken boy in the wheel chair.

Rachel stifled yet another sob at the sight of the broken Garfield. He wheeled himself through the house and into his room. They all exchange a look of apology. "You need help?" Vic offers.

"You've helped enough."

* * *

**(Gar POV)**

I sit in my room watching the small TV screen in silence, attempting to ignore the pain that twinges throughout my whole body. I hear a light knock at the door.

"Go away." No reply. I turn toward the door, to see not a person, but a closed door the way I had left it, and a violet, folded piece of paper on the floor. I wheel myself over, and attempt to pick it up, but am not able to reach over my feet to get it. I wheel myself around to get side by side with my good arm and pick it up, groaning at the crack in my broken wrist. I slowly unfold the paper only to be hit with the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla.

* * *

_**Dear Garfield,**_

_**I understand you are upset with me, I do not blame you. It may seem even worse for me to apologize in a letter, rather than in person but, I know you will not see me. I'm a really awkward letter writer, but please understand that I do care. I hadn't realized I have caused you so much trouble. With Andy, your friends, and your feelings. I'm sorry for that and for not giving you the chances you deserve. I happen to be most sorry that I have missed my chance to be with you. But even being your friend right now is good enough for me. Please forgive Victor and Richard, for that was my fault too. They're good friends and I'd hate to see you lose them because of me. I'm sorry for all of the times that I have insulted you, because I have actually admired you all along. You've been a great friend, much more than I have deserved. You have always been there for me, and I''d like to thank you for that. Please forgive me for the way I've acted, but understand that I did not see what I was doing to you. It's not the way I wanted to tell you, and definitely not the way I pictured it, but if you meet me at the park tomorrow at 12:00pm, then maybe you will let me redo the next part the right way. I love you.**_

_** Sincerely, **_

_** Rae**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N a short and awkward chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(REG POV)**

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. "What have I done?" she groaned as she thought of the letter. "How stupid can I be?"

Her friend Kori sits on the floor watching her regretful friend.

"Maybe he feels the same way?" She guessed.

Rachel snorted, "_Yea_, _I'm sure" She retorted sarcastically._

"Maybe he will no longer be angry at you?"

"Yea, because he'll feel bad for me. He'll stay far away from me, sure. Like maybe if I had said 'like' not 'love'."

"Yes, guys seem to dislike that word very much indeed. Maybe, he didn't read it yet."

"Maybe," Rachel agreed, "Maybe," this time more enthusiastic. "MAYBE!" She stood and shouted, then once more," MAYBE!"

"Uhm, Rachel, I think you are a bit too tired… or maybe just crazy?"

"No, no! You don't understand! All I have to do is sneak in, get the note, and sneak out! Yea!" she said shaking Kori vigorously.

"Like that?" Kori asked referring to Rachel's pajamas. Booty shorts, a tank top, and a side pony.

"Yes! I will be right back!" She shouted enthusiastically then ran out the door and got into her car.

She stopped around the corner and parked. She then ran down the street until she approached Gar's house. Very quietly, she sneaked around the house to a window on the far right side. Silently, she slid the window open and crawled it. The contents of the room were covered in a screen of darkness. She took a step forward only to trip over a pair of sneakers.

"Huh?" A voice called sleepily from the dark abyss. "Kori?"

She looked up only to gasp in horror when she recognized the voice. Richard. She began to tip-toe out of the room when he repeated once more, "Kori? Is that you?"

"Yes, boyfriend Richard. It is me," She said in her best bimbo voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I… uh.."

"No, it's okay, I know."

"You do?" She answered disbelieving.

"Yea," He lifted his bed sheets, "hop in."

She contemplated on a reason on why that isn't a good idea. Not being able to come up with one she climbed into bed and prayed that he would fall asleep soon and she could make a quick get-away. Then she felt him press against her body, wrapping his arms around me. _CRAP. _She swatted him away, only for him to try once more getting a little more hands-y.

"I'm not in the mood," she stated beginning to get nervous. Then she placed the blankets over her head to hide herself from him.

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood," He said sliding her closer to him once more, then when he wrapped his arms around her waist with a tight grip she kicked him in the groin and jumped out of the bed with a scream. "GET OFF ME, PERV! DAMMIT, RICHARD, WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE?"

"Rachel?" he asked incredulously with a pain in his voice and a groan.

"No," she answers in a high-pitched-Barbie-voice. "Uhh, I have to… tinkle!" Then she runs from the room and into Gar's. There he sits in his wheel chair, asleep. Obviously he was too upset to ask for help. She looked at his hand only to realize the note open, and surprisingly not crumpled up and thrown to the side like she expected. Then she tensed as a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a separate room.

"What are you doing?" Richard whisper-screamed.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get into Gar's room. I didn't realize it was you until-

"No! What are you doing impersonating Kori?"

"Not my fault you don't know your own-"

"Rachel, what are you doin' here?" Vic asked approaching, "And what are you trying to do? Wake the whole neighborhood?" The he gasped, "OH MY GOD! You guys are having an affair!"

"No, I was just-"

"An affair with _Rachel_?" Richard snorted, "Yea_, right_."

"I was just trying to- wait! What? Why not?" She asked.

"Well, you're _you."_

"Great explanation," she rolled her eyes.

"Stop turning this on me, you're the one who climbed through my window and got into my bed!"

"What the hell? Girl, are you crazy?" Vic joined.

"Ugh! I was only-"

"That's what I said," Dick said to Vic.

"STFU!" Rachel shouted.

They both gasped and gaped at her.

"Rachel?" Vic asked breath taken.

"You speak text?" Dick asked with wide eyes.

She glared at them, "Yes, but that is not the issue. I was trying to get that note from Garfield," She said pointing across the hall.

"Oooooooooooooh," They both replied simultaneously.

"Well, as long as we're not being robbed," Vic said turning and walking away.

"And as long as you're not in my bed anymore, this doesn't involve me, goodnight," then he left too.

"Idiots," she muttered. Then she turned back to Garfield and sighed, covering him with a blanket.

_I guess I'm too late, _she thought, _I'll have to let things wait until the morning._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n last chapter guys! agen written with Darkrapture and please read and review btw take a look at bound together and Not so amusing park  
**

**

* * *

**

The park is a very large and open place. Very peaceful but not at all quiet. The breeze ruffles the leaves and the birds sing a serene melody filling the park with wonder and music. Painted with green and dotted with various shades of pink and yellow. Rachel sits on her usual bench, underneath the large willow tree where she waits patiently for what she expects to be the most awkward and nerve-wracking day of her life. Then she sees the damaged Garfield Logan. He wheels toward her in a rough fashion, his movements separated from each other by a sudden twinge of pain causing him to stop then he'd start up once more. She walked over to him, her hands in her pockets, her head down.

"H-hi…" she stuttered. He ceased his wheels and looked up at her.

"Hi," his voice scratchy. She walked around him and held the handles where she began to push him slowly towards the pond (**a/n she's like still holding on its not like she shoved the chair and him into the pond… yet)**

"I read your letter," he announced.

"Oh, yea. That's kinda why I'm behind you. It's uhh, awkward."

"Yea, well no, not really its… new?"

"Different," she agreed in a small voice her stomach fluttering. "I uh, I'm sorry bout the whole… Andy and Richard and wheel chair and walking away thing…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for… over-reacting."

She nodded though he couldn't see it. She stopped on the stone bridge and stood in front of him, leaning against the stone siding. "You read the note?" he nodded. "You liked it?" he nodded once more.

"It was nice, thank you for writing it…"

"Well don't say that. Don't thank me for something I have to do. If any thing, forgive me but definitely don't thank me," She said looking away and into the pond.

"I forgive you. And I'm giving you three more chances."

"For what?"

"One for being my friend, two for redo-ing the end of your letter, and three, well… you'll find that out when you redo your letter…" He said with a smile and a wink.

She smiled back and looked at him gaining courage from his smile, "I am and have been terribly, deeply, passionately, and utterly in love with you, Garfield Logan, for the last four years that I have known you."

He grinned, "Go on."

"And I do have a lot of fun with you."

"I love you too, Rae." he patted his lap with his good hand and she gently sat, not putting all of her weight on him. She snaked her arm around his neck and played with the hair that was un-bandaged on his head. She pressed her lips to his very softly and when he opened his mouth she invaded slowly enjoying the niches and patterns in his mouth. She took in the soft texture of his warm tongue and the pointy sharp feel of his strangely large canines. She smiled into the kiss but pulled away and looked at him, "What was the third?" he watched her lips as she spoke and answered in a way which made it seem obvious, "To be my girlfriend." She leaned in for one more kiss, in her way of accepting.

* * *

As Vic and Richard approached the center of the park, they saw a lone figure lounged out on the single bench under the lamp-post. Rich really didn't want to be here, he'd rather be in bed with Kory right now, but he knew Vic would never let him hear the end of it, and he also knew he had to get payback for Gar. As for Vic, he was seething. He was mad at Andy for nearly killing his best bud, mad at Rich for throwing him out and putting him in that situation in the first place, and mad at himself for letting him throw Gar out. Vic was mad, and had a shit-load of stress and anger waiting to be let loose; luckily, Andy was only a few feet away.

"Yo Andy!" Vic yelled when they got close.

"What's this I hear about you beatin' on Gar with your little band of gay brothers?" he asked, even though he already knew what happened.

"Oh, you heard about that Stone?" Andy laughed, not at all intimidated by the two men in front of him, despite the fact that that were both visibly pissed, although for different reasons.

"You should learn to play nice Andy, otherwise people might think you have some sort of problem with our friend" Rich commented, annoyed that he even had to go through with this.

"Hey, it's his fault for crossing us, not to mention that Roth bitch. He seriously tried to say he was dating her." Andy said casually. He didn't get to day anything after that because at that exact moment, Vic's fist connected with his jaw. Before he was able to regain his bearings, he felt himself being thrown to the ground. Vic and Richard started stomping the life out of Andy, making sure to get his face and stomach. He crawled to his feet and stood, he then began to make a run for it.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere," Vic responded, picking him up by his collar and bringing them face to face, "You will pay for hurting Gar, causing Rachel to steal my baby (**a/n his car), **_and_ being the reason I had to deal with a broken Garfield when he needed to take a shower!" He used a very serious tone, "I am scarred for life."

He threw Andy to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. He cried out in pain as Vic continued to kick him roughly in the stomach. "Get up," Vic commanded. He rushed to his feet in fear. He then tried to run away only to be tripped by Dick. "Get up!" He repeated. He stood weakly and Dick stood back to let Vic take full control. Vic landed multiple hooks, and jabs to Andy's abdomen until Andy was coughing up blood. He then sent a hook connecting with his jaw. Andy twirled and landed to the ground with a thud. He began to whimper as Vic beat him mercilessly, kicking and torturing him with his own pain. He grabbed Andy by the collar and thrust his head to the pavement of the empty park. A few snaps were heard, screams muffled by a mouth full of blood.

"Please," Andy cried with a small, weak, broken voice, "stop." Blood running down his face, mixing with tears and creating a helpless look on the worn boys face.

Dick nodded to Vic and answered, "Remember that we spared you and remember _this_ the next time you try to mess with us," he stated with a cold glare and a kick to the groin. The last thing Andy saw before he passed out was two pairs of bloody shoes walking away from him.

* * *

The five of them sat on the beach talking and laughing. It had been a couple of months and the group had decided to look back on the old memories now that Gar was fully recovered.

"And then we told him not to mess with our friends ever again," Richard said trying to impress his girlfriend even though he really didn't help in the fight at all.

Rachel whispered in her beloved's ear, "Wanna have some _fun _later?" she asked with a sly, seductive smile.

"Yes!" He got up doing his victory dance.

"You make it soo hard not to walk away," she said laughing at his antics and pulling him back down with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Review and i hope u enjoyed haha dont be surprised if my pen name changes for like a week ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey **_**guys**_** so this isn't a chapter but I must ask all of you to do something for me: **_

_**read and REVIEW "MIXING BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE!"**_

_*AHEM* written with chico magnifico its published on my page, you can just click on my pen name and scroll down, it's there, it's funny, and its extremely good (*my egos a bit big*) haha sorry to interrupt the story but i wanted to inform u i will try to update as soon as possible! I can promise u i update mixing business with pleasure almost everyday! (we work fast he keeps me focused!)_

_**We really would like some more reviews and that will help me because then I will be able to update faster (i update fast when im happy!) THANKS!**_

**MIXING BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE:**

**read and REVIEW IT NOW!**

thanks!


End file.
